


Physical Relationship

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Dating, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Hooking up, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Richie annoys Eddie, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Tearing clothes, feminine eddie, oblivious eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Eddie drank the last of his beer looking over to Beverly with a sour expression on his face. Not only did he look mortified, he also looked hopeful yet upset. Beverly gave him a soft smile patting his knee.“I just don’t get it Bev. I mean he’s so hot but he’s so annoying. I don’t wanna just be his side piece but god damn is the sex good.”“Have you ever given him a chance?”“What?”He looked dumbfounded now as he peered at Beverly. His lips were pursed cheeks flushed and the empty beer bottle was about to clatter to the floor.“Have you guys ever...not just hooked up? Like went on an actual...date?”“No! Beverly, Beverly, Beverly,” He said with a slightly condescending tone. “we don’t get along with each other. We just have really good sex.”“Alright whatever you say Eddie.”Eddie nodded satisfied with her answer, he was too tipsy to see the mischief in Beverly’s eyes as she tucked him into bed with a satisfied smile.“Beverly?”“Yeah Eddie?”“I think I like him.”Before Beverly could formulate a response Eddie snored-rather loudly.





	1. Purely Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yet another new fic to be updating regularly. I apologize as always for errors. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie carried a slight obsession for Richie in his heart, Beverly fed up with Eddie’s moping drags him out to a club. He meet none other than Richie Tozier in the club and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I fixed the errors! I think!

Eddie needed to _ relax _ his body was wound up tight like a spring and he was on _ edge. _ Bill had offered to hook him up with a friend of his, a sweet woman with brunette hair and soft blue eyes but Eddie had said _ no _ , he was a closeted virgin afterall. Finally Beverly had come over with a black shopping bag tossing it on Eddie’s bed, he had opened it curious as to what was inside and was shocked- pleasantly so- and he stared at Beverly waiting for an explanation. A simple glance at his clock revealed it to be nine in the evening on a Friday and _ okay _one drink would be alright. Inside the bag was a pair of slim fitting white shorts that would probably only go to his mid thigh, there was a fishnet outfit with a baby blue crop top. The fishnets would only cover his torso and legs leaving his arms bare. 

“You’re going clubbing with me.” She held a small, well small for her _ perfect _ for Eddie, leather half jacket as she waited with a determined look. 

“Beverly this is quite...provocative.” He murmured. 

She watched him and smirked, his cheeks were blotted red with color- interest and embarrassment- and his teeth worried the flesh of his plump bottom lip. His fingers hadn’t stopped toying with the leg of the shorts, touching the fishnets longingly, eyeing the jacket with interest and Beverly knew then she had him. 

“Maybe it is. Point is _ you like it. _” 

He looked at her once more and wrinkled his nose as he realized that she had a cigarette dangling from her lips, being held by her teeth. Her hair was wild, pulled up quickly into a bun and secured with an old bandana- some strands fell from the mess atop her head to frame her face. It brought out the freckles on her cheeks and the red of her lips, and Eddie supposed if he wasn’t gay he might have found her attractive. As it was he was just grateful that she was in his life, willing to poke and prod and him to help him be happy and free. After moving away from his mother for college Beverly had taken him out and _ insisted _ he had a piercing of some sort. Fifteen minutes, a promise of a spa day on her, _ and _ a new pair of shoes had Eddie sitting in the chair wringing his hands in nervousness as he got ready to get _ nipple piercings _. Now here she was holding up a cute outfit tempting him to come out with her and he was going to be a fool if he didn’t say yes. 

He got up from the bed and moved to his bathroom with purpose wrinkling his nose once more as he passed her, the cigarette was well over half way smoked now and there were deep indentations from her teeth holding onto it, keeping it in her mouth so she could puff away at it when she wanted to. Eddie didn’t want to say anything, as her ex boyfriend had beat her for the habit, but he was worried she smoked _ more _ now than she had _ before _she got with Tom. He passed by her with just a raise of his eyebrows and a soft huff. She gave him a strained smile before handing over the jacket letting him go into the bathroom. 

He stepped inside a shiver wracking his body as he felt the cool tile against the soles of his feet. He set the clothes onto the countertop and looked in the mirror with a huff deciding that _ yes _ a shower was necessary before turning on the water. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and thumbed through a playlist hooking it up to the speakers in the bathroom. His hips swayed to the music and he undressed quickly stepping under the spray with a soft sigh. The hot water pelted his muscles and loosened them up making him groan softly. He washed and conditioned his hair, scrubbed his face and body, and touched up his shaved legs to make sure he looked good. He stepped out of the shower and dried off with a fluffy towel still dancing to the music, he slipped on a pair of hot pink boy shorts and the fishnet outfit blushing as his eyes trailed over the criss-cross pattern that stood out against his chest and legs. He bit his lip and slid on the shorts and crop top loving how he looked so far before adding the jacket. With just a touch of eye liner he styled his hair and was shocked by how _ hot _he looked. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and Beverly- sans cigarette- was standing there fixing her own hair when she stopped and the fiery red strands framed her face. She turned and faced Eddie with a smirk on her face nodding in satisfaction. “Yeah Eddie you look _ hot. _If you weren’t gay I’d try and get your number.” Beverly whistled lowly before dragging him into the living room. 

Bill sat in the chair by the fireplace in a casual outfit of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket over it. Somehow even though it was simple and casual he looked amazing, Ben sat next to him on the couch. After high school, Ben had lost all his chubbiness and now was sculpted and hot and _ taken _by Beverly. Eddie was happy for his two friends but was slightly jealous that Beverly got that hot Greek god all to herself. They looked up as Beverly and Eddie entered whistling at Eddie who blushed under the attention. He was wearing a shirt with a vest over it and a pair of tight fitting jeans. 

“Thank you guys but really it was all Beverly.” 

“Well whoever it was made you look good Eddie.” Bill piped up from his seat. 

Eddie flushed heavily at that, Bill had been his high school crush, well him and his dark haired friend but he had moved schools only a week into the year. He had been a lanky tall man with huge glasses and a wide smile that made Eddie blush. Sometimes Eddie wondered what happened to him- Richie he believed- if he was living his dreams or if he was still just a loud mouthed spaz. Bill was now seeing this man named Stanley Uris they had also gone to school with. He was in different classes than most of the group but shared biology with Bill. During senior year they finally had _ the talk _ about their _ feelings _ and one make out session later Bill was proudly calling Stan his _ boyfriend _. Eddie felt jealous as Stan’s good friend Mike, a young black man who had been homeschooled in their town- he and Stan had met while Stan had been bird watching on his property- even had a girlfriend. It seemed that Eddie was now the only single- and only virgin- of the group and the thought made him pout. He shook his head and beamed at the others as he went through his miniature crisis in his head before grabbing his keys from the mantel. 

“So are we heading to this club or what?” He asked shoving his phone and keys into his jacket. 

Beverly drug Ben up with a smile leading him outside another cigarette in between her lips lighter in her free hand, Bill got up and he as typing away on his phone- texting Stanley one would presume- moving in the direction Beverly had dragged Ben off to. Now sort of alone with his thoughts Eddie allowed himself to sulk for a little while, he didn’t believe in love at first sight _ per say _ but there was a certain _ infatuation _ Eddie had with Bill’s mysterious friend and it was something that never went away. Maybe that was because he never actually got to _ know _ said person or _ maybe _ it was more than that. Maybe there was something there but he would never know because he was gone so quickly. He felt depression start to creep in and desperately moved his thoughts on how he was so excited to go out with his friends and finally let _ loose _for once. 

He drove by himself, and steadfastly _ ignored _the aching in his chest instead feeling excitement pool in his stomach as he pulled up to the club, bright neon reflecting off his black car. He slid out of the car and headed inside spotting his friends over by the bar. He quickly made his way over to them smiling as a shot was pressed into his hand. He drank it down easily only whining at the burn afterwards before downing another. Bill cheered him on and gave him a long island iced tea before he ended up being pulled into the crowd by Stanley who had met up with them at the club. Mike had stayed home with his girlfriend and Stan had said something about his friend being in the bathroom. 

Eddie drank half of his drink before he finally felt confident enough to get out onto the dance floor and move. Once Eddie actually stepped onto the dance floor he blushed as he noticed _ several _ pairs of eyes following him onto the dance floor and just moments after he began to move there was a pair of hands on his hips and a body pressed against his back and he was loving it. He rolled his hips with the stranger with a smile on his face, his eyes closed as he moved with the music. He moved around the dance floor moving from dancer to dancer until the music took a turn. The bass was heavier and the beat was raunchier, Eddie felt a soft blush begin to blossom over his body heat prickling against his body- anyone he danced with now might get the message he wanted to _ fuck _ and although Eddie enjoyed the adventure he was still a _ blushing virgin _ and he would _ not _ lose his virginity to a drunken man in a bar or a _ bathroom _ or something. He began to weave his way through the crowd when a large hand wrapped around his wrist halting his movement. He turned and his eyes followed the long _ muscled and toned _arm up to meet a mass of dark curls and warm brown eyes with a wide grin. 

“Don’t tell me you’re leaving the floor already.” He said softly meeting his eyes hesitantly and now that Eddie looked again they were so _ familiar. _

“Richie?” 

He was pulled in gently in lieu of an answer holding Eddie as he stumbled into his body, his hands pressed against Richie’s chest and he blushed softly before looking up at the taller man and _ wow _was he attractive. He no longer wore the large and obnoxious glasses and his curls framed his face beautifully, he was tall with big hands that had rings on a few fingers and his long legs were clad in tight jeans. 

“Hey Eddie. Long time no see.” He mentioned casually working them both onto the dance floor with his large hands wrapped around Eddie’s waist, which in turn had Eddie following him like a puppy body swaying to the music as his eyes were trained on Richie’s face. 

“Hey what uhm what have you been up to?” 

Richie gave a particularly strong roll of his hips before leaning down to make sure Eddie could hear him through the loud music. “Oh you know been fuckin your mom every night since I left. I kept hoping you might knock on her door one night.” 

Eddie huffed and _ finally _ the stupid trance was broken and he pushed back from Richie with a glare. “Oh fuck _ you _Tozier! I thought you finally grew up!” He snapped trying to disentangle himself from Richie. 

The taller man just laughed at his efforts and spun him around holding onto his hips again as he began to grind against Eddie’s backside. Eddie faltered for a moment conflicted, on the one hand he had a beautiful dark haired man all over him that might lead to more- which also happened to be his crush- on the other it was _ Richie _. They had only been around each other five minutes and he had already pissed Eddie off. 

“Oh I have grown. Just like my dick. Wanna see?” He teased in a sultry tone with a suggestive grind of his hips. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and danced back against Richie, the song had changed still quite raunchy with couples getting brave and beginning to swap kisses and explore with their hands. He felt a stutter in Richie’s movements and grinned with satisfaction before he moved a bit more and he heard Richie swear softly. 

“I might.” 

They danced more getting lost in the beat for a moment letting their bodies work and move against each other. Eddie’s hands ended up above his head in Richie’s hair and Richie’s hands were still settled on his hips helping move him against his body the occasional groan slipping past his lips. 

“Besides fucking your mother I’ve been on tour honestly. It seems people think I’m funny.” 

“What a mistake on their part.” 

“You hurt me Eds. Really you do.” 

Richie’s tone was light and teasing making Eddie shiver in his hold. “Whatever Richie, are you gonna keep talking all night or?” 

“Hey you asked _ me _what I was up to.”

“Yes then you responded by saying you _ fucked my mother _so just why would I want to continue the conversation?” 

“You had no problem grinding against my dick still!”

“Oh _ yeah _ like you were really trying to _ stop me!” _

Eddie had turned to face him as their argument escalated crossing his arms over his chest. Although they were arguing he noticed Richie’s eyes wandering over his exposed skin and the lovely subtle bumps by his nipples making Richie curious. There was tension in the air between them Eddie fixing him with a glare while Richie half checked him out and half glared back. Eddie also took a moment to look over Richie and he didn’t know why but he felt lust beneath all his anger and annoyance and that was what made Eddie grab Richie by his coat and pull him down into a searing kiss. Richie’s hands moved back to Eddie one wrapped around his hip the other cupping his jaw pulling him in close, Eddie kept his hands fisted in Richie’s coat and got lost in the kiss breathless with desire and want. They pulled back chests heaving and eyes dark before Richie swallowed and gestured to the door faintly. 

“My car?” He asked voice thick with lust. 

“Yeah, yeah your car.” 

Richie pulled Eddie by his wrist through the club and Eddie faintly thought of his friends and how he hadn’t seen them since he stepped out onto the dance floor. Before he could worry much longer Richie was leading him out into the cooler air towards his truck. There was a topper over the back which had dark tinted windows and Eddie was grateful they were doing this in Richie’s truck because his car didn’t have nearly the same space or the tinted privacy. The other man turned to him and gestured to the covered bed of the truck then to the cab with a questioning gaze. 

“There is an actual bed in the back, before you ask it’s because I’ll take miniature road trips and sleep back there.” 

Eddie’s heart relaxed for a moment and he found the information so sweet but he also found himself longing, to be in that truck with Richie, to spend the night with him in there cuddling to be warm- and other things- but he cleared his head of those thoughts and answered Richie- who was still waiting for his answer.“The bed.” 

Richie grinned and popped it open helping Eddie in before climbing in after him shutting it tightly. Eddie in the meantime had laid down, as he did the scent of clean laundry surrounded him before he was drowning in the scent of Richie and it made him flush with heat. Richie laid next to him and reached out to toy with the hem of Eddie’s shirt, he pulled the smaller man back into a kiss and Eddie went easily chasing the soft lips with pleasure. Richie grinned into the kiss slipping his hand underneath his shirt coming up to tease at his nipple, as his fingers brushed over cool metal he pulled back with raised eyebrows. 

“Pierced nipples? Oh Eds you really know how to turn me on.” He groaned softly, his voice both aroused and teasing. 

“Oh yeah like I went and got _ my _ nipples pierced just for _ you _.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes glaring at Richie who was still gently toying with the metal bar eyes half lidded with lust. “Who knows? Maybe you did.” He murmured and before Eddie could snap at him again he was leaning in and covering Eddie’s lips with his own. 

“I know asshole.” He still grumbled into the kisses being shut up promptly by Richie’s tongue slipping into his mouth. 

He arched into the teasing touches against his nipples and whined at the sensitivity, his leg had hitched up over Richie’s hip his own hands coming to tangle in Richie’s hair and fist the front of his shirt. He pulled back briefly and pushed on Richie a bit who laid flat on his back pulling Eddie with him. Now with Eddie on top he groaned softly and looked up at the man who was slowly becoming a mess. “I could get used to this view.”

“In your _ dreams _asshole.” Eddie muttered sliding down the length of Richie’s body to his pants, he quickly undid the belt buckle and popped open the button of the jeans. Richie’s breathing started to pick up as Eddie slid his boxers and jeans down his thighs stopping at about his knees before he looked at Richie’s hard cock and his mouth went a bit dry. Not only was Richie a nice length and pretty thick but up at the top, where the tip was shiny with pre-cum was a metal barbell there. Eddie but his lip as he wrapped his hand around Richie’s cock giving a few shallow tugs making Richie swear softly under his breath. 

“Speaking of piercings.” Eddie said softly beginning to settle between Richie’s legs. 

“Yeah, you’ll love this piercing baby.” He purred. 

Eddie felt that familiar flare of annoyance beginning to burn in his chest and rolled his eyes instead wrapping his lips around the tip running his tongue across the smooth flesh in a teasing manner. 

Richie groaned his hand coming to thread his fingers into Eddie’s hair, his long fingers cradled the back of his skull and helped him move his head along his cock. Eddie looked up at Richie and he was a mess, his brown curls were spread out on the mattress behind him, his chest was slightly flushed and beginning to rise and fall with more effort, his hips twitched faintly with the want to fuck Eddie’s mouth, and his free hand was clenched in a firm fist with his teeth biting into his lower lip. Eddie couldn’t help- he didn’t even realize it was there- the moan that was ripped from his throat, the unexpected vibrations along his cock made Richie’s hips jerk slightly a soft ‘fuck’ being lost into the air. Richie swallowed thickly and opened his eyes for a moment, they were dark with arousal and _ hungry _ as they fell on Eddie. If Richie looked hot to Eddie, the other man looked _ gorgeous _to Richie. 

His head fell back as he moaned and rolled his hips again, his free hand was fisted in the blanket the one in his hair gently tugging on the strands. When he dared to look again he was just as struck by the sight as the first time. Big brown doe eyes stared back at him, beautiful pink lips stretched wide around his cock, red flushed cheeks, and his hair was slightly messed up. 

“You look _ really _ good like that.” He whined arching up as he tried not to keep rolling his hips into Eddie’s mouth. “Like _ fuck _ I though you were hot in the club but this, I can get off to just the _ image _ of this for _ weeks.” _

Eddie wraps his hand around the base and pulled off, his hand caught the excess spit using it to help him pump and twist the flesh as he looked at Richie. “Do you _ ever _shut up?” He asked but there was a darker blush on his cheeks. 

“I would if you didn’t like it so much.” Richie countered bucking his hips up into Eddie’s hand. 

“Who says?” 

“How red your face is.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and chose not to respond with words instead he ran the tip of his tongue along the tip of his cock running over the cool metal of his piercing. Richie moved his hand more towards the back of Eddie’s head guiding him as he slowly rolled his hips up into Eddie’s mouth. His jaw ached a bit but Eddie wouldn’t change it for anything, the tip of Richie’s cock kept sliding down his throat the piercing warming up in his mouth, Richie’s moans in his ears. Richie pulled him off his cock gently breathing heavily as he watched swallowing thickly before he helps Eddie up and drags him into a kiss. Eddie’s hands came up to cup Richie’s jaw and tangle in his hair, the taller man rolled them over so Eddie was below him before he pulled away and moved his lips down Eddie’s jaw to his neck. He sucked bruises into the smooth expanse of skin there, the smaller man moaned one hand tangled in the thick curls the other slipping down his own body to pop the button of his shorts. A large hand covers his own before dragging it up above his head pinning it there with one free hand. His other had worked Eddie’s shorts open for him and slid them off his legs stopping as he took in the sight of his bright boy shorts before he groaned and let go of Eddie’s hand quickly, both hands now splayed across his hips. Eddie’s brow furrowed as he watched Richie, his own hands hands dropped onto his stomach. 

The taller man reached and grabbed a cross section in the middle before sharply tugging ripping the material open, the action made his cock jump under the pink shorts, not unnoticed by Richie who grinned at him. “You like that?” He teased. 

“No, these clothes cost money asshole.” He snipped rolling his eyes at Richie, but _ God _had he liked it. 

The taller huffed out a laugh before reaching inside grasping his cock with renewed interest pumping the flesh. Eddie whimpered softly his own hips bucking up into Richie’s touch, the flush now branched out from his cheeks to his chest now, peeking out from under his crop top. Richie leaned down licking the tip before sucking softly pumping as he bobbed his head running his tongue over the hard hot flesh. Eddie whined again his hands now flexing with the effort of keeping still one hand darting into Richie’s curls tugging them sharply. Richie groaned around Eddie’s cock moving faster as his own cock twitched between his legs. “_ Richie.” _He moaned eyes squeezing shut.

Said man pulled off of his cock licking his lips as he looked at Eddie, the smaller man looking up with slightly confused eyes. “Rich?” 

“You’re just really fucking hot.” He breathed his hands sliding over his thighs squeezing the flesh under his hands. 

Eddie flushed. “Thanks.” He said softly. 

The annoyance he felt building was halted by the compliment and he felt a soft fluttering in his stomach. Of course Richie had to ruin it. “Get on your hands and knees for me. I wanna see that ass.” 

He huffed as he turned over onto his hands and knees rolling his hips. Richie’s hand came down onto Eddie’s ass cheek gripping the flesh tightly as he made contact. Eddie moaned grabbing the blanket in front of him with a whimper. He pushed back into the contact Richie groaning as he watched the plump ass jiggle. “Fuck that’s hot too. You’re just sexy.” 

Eddie ignored the comment pushing back into his touch wiggling his hips enticingly. Richie grabbed the fabric and tore it open again much to Eddie’s dismay. “Seriously Richie? You owe me now.” He huffed.

Richie snorted before pulling his boxers down swiftly eyeing him with greedy lust filled eyes. “Sure.” He agreed easily before using his hands to spread Eddie’s cheeks burying his face in between them. 

Eddie moaned his voice going up an octave in surprise as Richie licked over the smooth pucker three times in quick succession before gently easing his tongue inside, one of Richie’s hands left Eddie’s ass cheek reaching forward to wrap around his cock pumping the flesh as he slowly worked his tongue further into Eddie. The small man beneath him whined and writhed on his tongue, toes curling in his sneakers hands fisting the blanket tightly. Richie slowly darted his tongue in and out of his hole quickly groaning softly at the noises Eddie was making. He pulled back and looked to the side quickly grabbing a half used bottle of lube squirting some onto his fingers drizzling it onto Eddie’s hole as well. He cursed softly at the cold before two fingers were massaging the lube onto his hole pressing his finger slowly into his hole. 

The smaller man had a fleeting thought of how this was his virginity and he bought for a moment it should be _ special _ but this was _ special _ because the constant ache and flame he carried for Richie would be extinguished and he could _ finally _ move on. His train of thought was interrupted as another finger joined the first slowly stretching him open and working his body from the inside out. He whimpered grinding back against Richie’s fingers biting his lip harshly, his toes ached from curling so hard and his hands were beginning to feel stiff from how tightly he held the blanket. Richie worked his two fingers in and out of Eddie pumping his cock as he did so watching Eddie, his face was flushed a nice pink, his back arched and his ass- it was so _ big now- _was right in front of his face. Richie added another finger spreading Eddie open on his fingers biting his lip. 

The air was hot and thick with lust, sweat, and sex making Richie’s head swim, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Eddie who was a writhing moaning mess, who kept pushing back against his fingers with quiet moans passing his open lips. Richie licked his lips and swore curling his fingers inside of Eddie grabbing the ass cheek that was still in his left hand tightly. “Fuck I can’t wait to get inside you Eds. You look so hot like this.” He groaned. 

Eddie blushed before looking back sharply as Richie pulled his fingers out, he moved to lay next to Eddie before helping him onto his side in front of him. One of Richie’s hands held Eddie’s thigh as he moved closer plastering his front against Eddie’s back. Eddie kept his leg up as Richie lined his cock up with his entrance and he groaned softly at the heat before he pushed the head in ever so slightly. Eddie whined as he felt the burning stretch of Richie pushing into him biting his lip as he breathed through the pain feeling Richie slowly pushing into him inch by inch. Once he was fully seated inside Eddie Richie pressed kisses onto his throat sucking a dark hickey into his skin as he waited. Richie has gone back to holding his leg up for him squeezing his thigh tightly from the effort of staying still. Eddie was soft and warm and wet and it made Richie crazy with the want to fuck into him and make him scream. He waited patiently resting his forehead against Eddie’s back with a deep breath as the smaller man whined and moaned softly squirming on his cock as he got used to the feeling. 

Inside the club Bill and Stanley were on the dance floor hands moving over each other as they danced occasionally switching partners to see the other get riled up before meeting back in the middle, exchanging passionate and quick kisses on the dance floor. Beverly however had drug Ben from the dance floor to the bar to get a drink scanning the bar for Eddie. She didn’t see him and frowned but didn’t worry yet, maybe he was just getting some fresh air or in the bathroom. Deciding she wanted to check outside she waved her cigarettes at Ben to communicate over the loud music. He nodded and followed her out of the stuffy club outside leaning against the wall with a huff. They could still hear the loud sound of the music and feel the thump of the bass but the cool air helped calm them down and lessen the flush covering their bodies.

“Have you seen Eddie?” She asked lighting a smoke eyeing him as she scanned the street. She didn’t see anyone and her frown deepened. 

“No. Not since we all finished drinking.” He said scratching his jaw line. 

Beverly looked across the parking lot and laughed softly nudging Ben pointing her head to a truck in the lot that was rocking. 

“It looks like someone is getting lucky.” She giggled. 

Ben shook his head at his girlfriend before he too looked at the truck and noticed the rocking as well. _ Someone is getting lucky. _His eyes widened and Beverly laughed finishing the last of her smoke. “Let’s go look for Eddie.” She pulled him back inside the club a look of determination on her face. 

“Go slow.” He whispered into the thick air. 

Richie swallowed and lifted his head from between Eddie’s shoulder blades resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder as he squeezed his thigh in understanding. He drew his hips back a bit before snapping forward into Eddie, who moaned softly. The pain was still there at the edges but the slide of Richie’s cock in and out of him felt _ amazing. _His piercing spread him open just a little bit more and the cool metal assaulted his sweet spot making him arch his back. He pressed back against Richie one hand fisting the blanket in front of him the other reaching up to tangle in Richie’s curls again tugging on the strands. Richie pulled his hips back further before rolling them forward again savoring the moan Eddie let out, he tightened his grip on Eddie’s thigh his other hand slipping over Eddie’s right shoulder to press his body back against Richie’s. 

With a groan he took a breath before beginning to snap his hips into Eddie with a moan, he was so tight around his cock and the sharp tugging on his hair made him buck his hips harder against Eddie. The smaller man was grinding his hips back against Riche’s hips whining as he made Richie’s piercing grind against his spot. His cock twitched at the feeling and he cried out letting his eyes slip shut. Richie’s body worked in tune with his both men grinding and writhing against each other, Richie’s hips snapped into Eddie with purpose and vigor making the smaller man cry out beneath him. Eddie was pushing back against the brutal assault on his nerves curling his toes and clenching his fingers in the blanket. Every push in of Richie’s cock sent sparks of pleasure through his body a series of ‘Uh-uh-uh’ was all he could get out of his mouth his chest working to get air into his lungs. 

All the could think about was the thick slide of Richie’s cock inside of him, the intense feeling of the barbell rubbing over his spot, and the feeling of _ Richie _ surrounding him completely. The truck rocked with the force of Richie’s thrusts and Eddie was grateful he was reduced to such a mess that he didn’t have the ability to be loud in the otherwise quiet parking lot. Richie was panting softly as he fucked into Eddie enjoying the feeling of being buried inside Eddie _ far _too much for his own good. He groaned at the sounds Eddie made feeling his body tightening around him, he felt his thrusts begin to turn sloppy with the effort of chasing his orgasm. 

Eddie cried out as Richie thrust in sharply rolling his hips forward as he ground the tip of his cock- and coincidentally his piercing- against Eddie’s sweet spot before he moaned Richie’s name- the loudest he had been during their frenzied fucking- before he was cumming untouched thick ropes of cum falling onto the bed. Richie quickly fucked into Eddie once, twice, three times before he came with a groan buried deep inside of Eddie who was breathing just as heavily. They sat for a moment letting their bodies cool as their breathing calmed down as well. 

Eddie breathed heavily as he let his thoughts swim and he already felt exhausted from the effort of trying to understand all the _ feelings _ he had and the _ sensations _he had experienced. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Richie breathed squeezing his thigh once more before pulling out. 

As he did, he noticed his cum starting to leak out of Eddie and groaned his cock twitching, he held the base running he tip around his hole with a moan. Eddie huffed and looked over his shoulder untangling his fingers from Richie’s hair. 

“Are you serious?” 

“What it’s attractive to me.” There wasn’t a hint of shame in his voice and it made Eddie’s blood _ boil. _

“Ugh just take me home so I can wash you off of me.” Eddie hissed quickly moving away from Richie pulling his boxers up. He found his shorts and slid them on fixing Richie with a glare. The other man was moving slowly pulling his boxers over his dick with an exaggerated motion eyeing Eddie as he did so with a smirk that just made Eddie even more annoyed with him. 

“Sure thing babe.” Richie said as he pulled up his pants and opened the back of the truck. He climbed out first helping Eddie next. 

“Don’t call me ‘babe’ take me home and do me a favor. Forget about me.” Eddie hissed walking around to the other side of the truck. 

Richie shook his head with a large grin closing up the truck before climbing into the driver’s side next to Eddie. “Sure thing baby.” He replied ignoring Eddie’s glare. 

“No. No pet names. This was just a fluke. You and I have nothing in common.” Eddie snapped fed up with the taller man. 

Richie shrugged fiddling with the radio as Eddie gave him curt directions. All thoughts of taking mini road trips with Richie left his head as he listened to the obnoxious crooning in the seat next to him. He pulled his phone out and winced at the missed calls and messages from Beverly. He decided to wait until he was home to call her knowing he was in for an ear full. Richie pulled up to his house and stopped turning to him with a smile. Eddie glared back to quickly exiting the truck as he hurried into his house. He pressed call on Beverly's contact and waited for her to pick up. Richie grabbed his own phone calling Stan. 

“So guess what just happened...you remember Bill’s friend Richie? Yeah him we uhm slept together just now.” Eddie murmured into the phone as Beverly answered. 

“WHAT!?” She shouted into the phone. 

“Stan, you remember that cutie Eddie I wanted to get with? Well we hooked up in my truck.” 

“Richie!” Stan yelped from the other side of the phone where Bill was listening as well wide eyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know if you enjoyed!


	2. So I Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to meet Beverly and slowly begins to navigate his feelings for Richie. Richie seeks Bill and Stan for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Hope you enjoy!!

“Richie! Oh god fuck  _ Richie _ .” Eddie moaned loudly pushing back as much as he could against the taller man. 

He was on his hands and knees to begin until Richie had pushed him down with a firm hand between his shoulder blades. Eddie has whined in protest before Richie was fucking into him again making Eddie cry out instead, Richie’s hands had settled onto his hips then forcing him to stay against the mattress as he worked his hips, he couldn’t move far in this position but that didn’t matter because with each thrust he hit Eddie’s prostate  _ hard  _ and Eddie could only whimper grabbing the sheets like his life depended on it. 

The muscles in his back were tense and Richie’s curls were slick with sweat, they stuck to his face and neck uncomfortably but he was too occupied  _ fucking the life  _ out of Eddie to bother moving it. His hands were gripping Eddie’s hips tight enough to bruise and for Eddie there was a faint twinge of  _ pain  _ that was laced with the pleasure he was being assaulted with that grounded him. That kept him from becoming a pile of goo on Richie’s bed and instead pushing back like a man starved of sex and  _ honestly  _ the audacity of that thought alone. Eddie probably called Richie four times a week to come fuck his brains out and once and week to make him fall apart all night long. Richie huffed a soft laugh at the thought before he groaned as Eddie tightened around him his hips beginning to snap harshly against Eddie’s ass cheeks the sound of skin slapping skin loud in the small room. 

“Just fucking  _ take it. _ ” He groaned. 

Eddie, even though he was captured in bliss moaning loudly from the pleasure he looked at Richie over his shoulder with a roll of his eyes. “What do you think I’m  _ doing _ ?” He had to stop and swear loudly as Richie rocked his hips into Eddie’s sweet spot before he continued. “Fucking taking a  _ stroll in the park _ ?” 

Richie rolled his eyes and huffed-it was dirty talk he was supposed to play along not be an asshole-and retaliated by threading his fingers into Eddie’s curls wrapping his other hand around Eddie’s torso pulling him up against his chest. Eddie yelped as Richie slid deeper and the pain from his hair being pulled made his cock twitch with interest. Richie rocked his hips into Eddie with renewed interest and the smaller man was breathtaking. His chest and face flushed from the exposed position, his cock was dark with arousal and bobbed with every one of Richie’s hard thrusts, his toes curled and his mouth dropped open in a long drawn out moan. He let his head fall back against Richie’s shoulder- to loosen the brutal grip on his hair and nothing less- half lidded eyes watching Richie. 

He groaned as he looked at the taller man whose hair was dark with sweat and was plastered against his forehead, he eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, his plump pillowy lips were open in a moan. Eddie whined softly as he noticed Richie’s eyes were closed now, he moved his arm as he fucked Eddie two fingers teasing over the metal bar in his nipple making Eddie shiver cock twitching with interest. He let out a high pitched whine desperately grinding his hips back chasing the feeling of Richie’s cock being pressed against his prostate. 

“”I think you’re taking it with _ attitude, _ ” he paused thrusting in brutally hard before pausing,” it’s almost like you don’t even  _ want  _ to be fucked.” Richie teased back. 

He stilled his hips completely, he was buried deep inside Eddie- the smaller man knew because he felt Richie’s cock twitch deep inside him- and leaned in to press kisses against his neck sucking hard enough to make Eddie moan but not to leave any lasting marks. Eddie whined in frustration as Richie took his time kissing the skin there teasing the metal in his nipples lazily. “Tell me if you want it Eddie and I’ll happily resume.” 

They had been doing this whole  _ thing _ now for a month, each encounter Eddie was bossier than the last and Richie decided today he was putting Eddie in place, again. With one last fleeting kiss to Eddie’s pulse point he bit his lip and breathed through his nose as he felt Eddie’s warm tight heat wrapped around his cock. It was intoxicating-really-and Richie was struggling a  _ little _ not to buck into that warm relaxed hole, it was a lesson and he  _ had  _ to be the teacher. He tightened his grip on Eddie’s hip listening to the smaller man. Eddie’s breathing had been slowly picking up ever since his hips stopped moving, like he was fighting the urge not to cry and honestly that did something for Richie. He tucked that away for later and instead watched Eddie’s face to take his mind off his dick that was buried inside of him. His head was still leaned back against his shoulder- well it was more his chest than his shoulder because he was taller than Eddie- and his eyes were closed. His teeth turned the flesh around them white with tension and left deep indents as he fought the urge to cry out, Richie knew because he saw the quiver in Eddie’s lip. 

His cheeks were rosy red with arousal and his hair was messy- as ones hair got when you had sex- and his hands were placed over Richie’s, like he could pull Richie away if it was too much but for now he enjoyed it. That made Richie moan softly under his breath before realizing that  _ fuck  _ he was in a battle of wills with Eddie and the smaller man was now subtly grinding his hips back against Richie. 

“Say it Eddie.” 

“Fuck you Richie.”

“You always come back for more just say it.” 

“ _ No.”  _

“ _ Say it!”  _ He growled into Eddie’s ear nipping the shell. 

Eddie whined cheeks bright red in embarrassment which quickly spread down to his chest. His eyes opened and Richie looked at him eyes dark with lust, hungry and Eddie was  _ done.  _

“Fuck me Richie, please I want it. Just fuck me already!” He simpered batting his eyelashes at the other man. “ _ Please. _ ” 

Richie grinned and pulled his hips back giving a nice solid thrust into Eddie who moaned softly before groaning in frustration as Richie stopped again. 

“Why?!” He groaned. 

“You’re gonna ride me.” Richie answered simply pulling out before letting go of the smaller man. 

Eddie raised an unimpressed brow at him which Richie answered with another grin getting settled with his back against his head board. Eddie straddled his lap and sat up circling the tip around his hole teasing Richie. “Fine. Fucking  _ tease.  _ Make me do all the work. Do you treat all of your partners like this?” Eddie sassed him. 

Richie laughed which quickly turned into a throaty moan as Eddie decided to slowly sink down then with a satisfied smile. Richie’s head was leaned back against the headboard, his large hands still on Eddie’s hips-he was beginning to think that was Richie’s favorite spot on him, next to his ass of course- and his legs bent up so his feet were flat on the bed. Once Richie was fully seated inside him Eddie whined swiveling his hips in small circles to get used to the new girth, the angle was different and pushed Richie  _ deeper  _ and stretched him  _ wider  _ that and the  _ piercing  _ which massaged his prostate so well. 

“Richie.” He whined helplessly. 

He was answered with a breathless laugh and a jerk of Richie’s hips making him jolt in the taller man’s lap sliding back down to fiercely rub against his prostate. He moaned at the feeling and stitched his eyebrows together as he chased the feeling. Richie opened his eyes and watched mouth hung open in fascination as he watched Eddie work himself to ecstasy. Something in Richie’s brain clicked then and be moaned softly because Eddie fucking Kaspbrak his wet dream for fucking  _ ever  _ was now in his lap grinding and writhing on his dick  _ just to get himself off  _ and honestly Richie didn’t think Eddie even cared if  _ he  _ got off too he was so focused on his own pleasure. His hands had come up to grip the head board on either side of Richie’s head, his hips swiveled in small circles as he chased his own pleasure, his mouth dropped open in bliss soft little ‘ah ah ah’ coming from him. Richie moaned because  _ fuck  _ it was hot and he  _ knew  _ Eddie wouldn’t get off like that but he was sure trying and Richie commended him for the effort. As Eddie’s pace slowed down and he began to whine softly Richie grinned and decided to help Eddie. 

“Can’t do it huh Eds? So close but just not enough?” Richie asked teasingly. 

Eddie glared at him but it was ruined by the loud moan of Richie’s name falling from his lips as said man drove his cock into him with force. He jolted in Richie’s lap and held onto the headboard for dear life as Richie began to drill into him, his hips moved in a quick yet brutal rhythm leaving Eddie breathless as each thrust pushed the tip of Richie’s dick into his prostate, his thighs burned and his toes hurt from their cramped position but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to care, Richie’s dick was hammering at his prostate making him dizzy with pleasure and he was writhing in his lap unable to form coherent sentences any longer. He was grateful for his grip on the headboard afraid he would collapse without the support of it holding him up. Richie was groaning eyes squeezed shut as he was totally focused on  _ fucking Eddie  _ and giving  _ Eddie  _ pleasure and that made something funny flutter in Eddie’s stomach. It wasn’t arousal but Eddie didn’t have time to think about it because he was  _ so close  _ so he ignored the fluttering feeling and instead worked with Richie to grind his hips in a good rhythm crying out as his body tensed up and he was jerking in Richie’s hold hot ropes of cum dripping onto Richie’s stomach. The taller man fucked into him still chasing his own release which came quickly, a few more sloppy thrusts with Eddie whining his name and he was tensing shooting his own cum inside of Eddie with a grunt. 

They were messy with sweat and cum and spit, Eddie was boneless in Richie’s lap panting from the strength of his orgasm. He couldn’t stand a conversation with Richie but  _ god  _ did that man know how to fuck him. He hadn’t even meant to go back after the one off incident, it wasn’t planned obviously but it wasn’t entirely a shock for it to happen the next time. Eddie carefully slid off of Richie’s lap and hurried into his bathroom turning on the shower stepping in quickly before he could make a mess of anything. He thought back to when this started to become a  _ thing  _ with a touch of fondness that he quickly squashed down. 

Beverly has once again drug him out however this one was a house party, when they had arrived it was loud with music and  _ full  _ of people. There was alcohol in the kitchen and living room- the living room held a makeshift dance floor that was absolutely  _ packed  _ with people and Eddie decided to head for the less crowded kitchen. Upon arrival he had immediately mixed himself a drink to calm his nerves and get him loose for the party, Beverly had laughed loudly and nodded encouragingly raising her cup in approval. Eddie had laughed before wandering to the backyard- there seemed to be even more of a party going on back there too- which was nicely decorated and not as packed with the bonus of fresh free flowing air. Eddie had been outside for maybe an hour, he had finished his drink and disposed of the cup in the trash before snatching a beer from a cooler enjoying it as he chatted and bounced from group to group. 

He was on his way to grab another beer when he was stopped-once again- by Richie who smirked at him before striking up a conversation. Eddie has quickly been reduced to a blushing mess and was easily following Richie into a random room. He remembers Richie pressing him into the door and sucking kisses into his neck biting with purpose. Eddie had whined rolling his hips up against Richie soon begging for Richie to touch him. He had obliged easily and proceeded to wreck Eddie with just his fingers before he fucked another orgasm out of Eddie with his cock. After a hasty clean up Richie had scribbled his phone number on a stray piece of paper shoving it into Eddie’s chest with a wink before loping out of the room. 

Eddie had waited two whole days before calling him. He was pulled from his thoughts by said man climbing into the shower behind him. He rolled his eyes about to snap at him once more before he faltered. He felt Richie’s hands on his ass and Richie’s breath against his cheeks and  _ oh  _ they were going to do this again. Richie spread his cheeks apart without so much as a hello and buried his face between them licking over his hole with a soft groan before slowly working his tongue into the smaller man. Eddie cried out one hand quickly moving behind him, it was an awkward angle but he buried his fingers into Richie’s curls and whimpered as he fucked his tongue in and out of Eddie. His hands were wrapped around his thighs now Eddie’s hands coming up to replace Richie’s as he pressed his chest against the tiled shower wall. The noises Richie made were obscene making Eddie’s dick harden once more as the sloppy sound of spit and tongue fucking reached his ears. Richie was on his knees in his shower with his tongue fucking his ass and Eddie was in  _ bliss  _ arching his back moaning as he tugged on Richie’s curls. He was poised on his tiptoes biting his lip in pleasure as his free hand scrabbled for purchase on the tiles, Richie was circling his tongue around Eddie’s hole switching between teasing his rim and stiffening his tongue to fuck it in and out of Eddie. The smaller man cried out as Richie’s teasing fingers pressed into him, stretching him out- Richie’s own cum started to leak from between Eddie’s cheeks and down his fingers. He watched it for a moment before groaning himself standing up behind Eddie removing his fingers. 

“Don’t you have  _ friends  _ to get to?” Richie teased. 

There was an undertone of hurt in Richie’s voice, like he was hurt that  _ he  _ wasn’t Eddie’s friend Eddie chalked it up to wishful thinking rather than actually being there. Recently it seemed both of them  _ lingered  _ now when they touched and  _ slowly  _ pulled their clothes back on trying to milk all the time they had together. It wasn’t acknowledged because each man was stubborn to a fault about their feelings and steadfastly  _ refused  _ to be the rejected one in the equation, after all you weren’t supposed to  _ catch feelings  _ for the person you were supposed to  _ hook up with  _ now were you? Eddie let these thoughts go before he got a headache from overthinking again. 

“Shut it Trashmouth. You’re the one who keeps putting your hands all over me.” Eddie snipped back. 

He quickly used some of Richie’s shampoo and soap to clean up stepping out while Richie cleaned himself up. In his haste he didn’t see the way Richie’s eyes lingered on him, how his eyes were wide with awe and hurt and his tongue wet his lips. How his eyebrows had knit together in frustration as he turned back to the shower scrubbing his hair. Eddie wrapped a towel around his waist then made his way to Richie’s room once more slipping into some clean clothes. He’d give them back to Richie later. He slipped on some socks and left with a roll of his eyes as he looked over the messy room and wondered how he ended up hooking up with Richie  _ fucking _ Tozier of all people. The orgasms. Right. Pulling out his phone he said he would meet Beverly at the café down the street in ten minutes. 

When he had called Beverly after the first time she had yelled at him about throwing away his virginity. She was pissed, livid with him and had told him once more on sight with a finger pointed at him and a shrill note to her voice as she did so. Eddie had taken it before calmly explaining to her that he was an  _ adult  _ now and he  _ wanted  _ to sleep with Richie- had for a few  _ years  _ \- and the opportunity had presented itself. He was only human. Things had been tense between them for awhile and Eddie couldn’t find it in himself to care. Two nights into their fight Eddie finally called Richie- the aforementioned first time he called Richie rather than finding him randomly- and had given Richie the rundown on the drama between him and Beverly. Richie had laughed softly and shook his head before offering to make Eddie forget about it for a few hours. He had gladly agreed and spent the next few hours on his back and knees in Richie’s bed and he felt  _ fantastic.  _ He had gone to Beverly the next day and apologized for his attitude but stood firm in his stance to see Richie. She agreed and they were okay now, it was still tense when he brought up Richie but not as much so now. 

He headed inside and sat in their normal booth waiting for her before ordering drinks lest they get too cold while he waited. His leg jiggled as he thought about this  _ thing  _ he had going with Richie now. They bickered pretty much every time they got around each other, even when Eddie would call Richie late in the night desperate for release and Richie would talk him through it, even when Richie showed up to  _ his  _ house and pressed him against the door growling about a shitty week at work they bickered. Their kisses were biting and bruising as Eddie sassed Richie, the taller man would snap back and force Eddie into his place before the smaller man would step out once more. Even through all of the bickering however there was a subtle caring between them that also went unspoken. Eddie wanted to bring it up to Beverly but he didn’t know  _ how  _ he knew she would just insist he  _ liked  _ Richie which he  _ didn’t _ but the man gave him  _ really good  _ orgasms and it just felt rude to  _ not  _ buy him lunch sometimes or leave him a cup of coffee. 

“Hey Eddie!” Beverly called as she crossed the café. 

She was in a bright summery dress that was covered in flowers that cling to her slim frame bringing out the curve of her hips and the perkiness of her breasts. Eddie smiled and waved as she came over his tea in one hand and her heavily creamed and sugared coffee in the other. She slid his cup to him sliding into the booth with a large grin on her face. Her hair was down today with a bright bandana settled in the middle. 

“Hey Bev.” He tried to raise his voice into a happy tone but there was still a note of sadness and confusion. 

Beverly ever the observationalist noticed immediately. “Eddie what’s wrong? Don’t you dare tell me nothing because I know it’s wrong.” 

Eddie sighed and wrapped his hands around the tea cup biting his lip. He didn’t want to approach another fight but he also wanted to get this off of his chest. “Don’t let this spiral into another fight with me okay?” 

“So it’s about Richie.” Her tone was even, so far so good. 

“Yes. When isn’t it about Richie anymore?” There was a faint blush on his cheeks and okay he hadn’t meant to say  _ that part  _ out loud but now it was and he couldn’t take it back. “It’s like I have this impulse to just snap and bite back at him. To push his buttons and make him mad and  _ I don’t know why  _ I want to! I mean when we sleep together Beverly  _ god  _ it’s just  _ incredible  _ but when we aren’t we just fight. It’s a little different now. If I interrupt his dinner he’ll give me some after when I’m leaving. If he comes over when I’m making coffee I’ll fix him a cup. It’s never like we  _ stay  _ but now it takes  _ forever  _ to find my clothes because they’re  _ all over  _ his apartment. When he’s at mine he just takes forever to get dressed cracking stupid jokes and I don’t understand.” He stopped himself then because he knew if he kept going he would talk in circles. This entire time he had his hands wrapped firmly around his tea cup brown soft doe eyes- eyes Richie loved to stare at when Eddie was on his knees- avoided Beverly's gaze. 

Beverly to her credit was still calm, sipping from her  _ -reusable  _ save the environment and all- coffee cup with a soft smile curled the edges of her lips. Her cheeks held two dots of red from the chilly air, her lips were slightly chapped and she licked them absentmindedly as she watched Eddie. She knew what was going on- all of their friends did- and she supposed now that it had developed she was grateful it happened albeit unconventional it was  _ them  _ just like how she and Ben were long boat trips in the summer with their dog Embers. She took another slow drink using the time to contemplate her answer deciding carefully, weighing her options. She could tell Eddie the truth, which he would untimely reject and possibly stop seeing Richie altogether just to prove her wrong. Or she could  _ encourage  _ from the side lines and possibly  _ steer  _ this ship before it sunk and burned from the two stubborn boys. She leaned forward with a soft smile setting her coffee cup down to reach across and wrench Eddie’s tense hands away from the cup with a smile. 

“Eddie.” She called softly, coaxing him to meet her eyes. 

He looked up hesitantly. She could see the fear in his eyes, the fear of attachment. She didn’t blame him after all- his mother had practically  _ abused  _ him and controlled his every move as a child- and she wanted Richie to be the man that was there for him. When she and Eddie had fought Beverly had immediately made Bill take her to Richie getting in Richie’s face about it too. He had sat there and taken it  _ quiet  _ for the first time in his life- both Bill and Stanley had gawked at him as he stood with a small fiery redhead in his face jabbing at his chest with her slim fingers hissing at him about  _ not hurting Eddie or I will kill you-  _ before calmly explaining to Beverly that ‘ _ No I don’t want to  _ just  _ fuck him.’  _ She had calmed after that and agreed to help Richie how she could but she wasn’t sure how. Now she had an angle and she was going to fucking  _ use _ it. 

“Yes?” 

“I know it’s hard honey but it’s okay. I’m here for you. We can eat ice cream at my place or get drunk sometime? It’s understandable to do nice things for someone. You’re a  _ nice  _ person Eddie and so is Richie you just aren’t nice to  _ each other.  _ You are an adult and you make your decisions. Stop thinking so much and enjoy.” 

Shock. That was what she was reading in Eddie’s eyes and it almost- _ almost- _ made her giggle. She squeezed his hands once more time before settling back in her seat taking her hands back to wrap around her coffee again. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before nodding to Beverly with a blush high on his cheeks. “Yes I want to get drunk sometime  _ please. _ ” He insisted with an easy laugh. 

Beverly was satisfied with her decision gaining more of Eddie’s trust and relaxing him a bit. Even though she wanted the two of them to get over their strange dance she meant her advice, he was over thinking it and they both knew it. He drank a few mouthfuls of his tea thinking off in his own thoughts and Beverly hoped it wasn’t something to do with Richie. Eddie was in fact  _ not  _ thinking about Richie and instead was looking at a blueberry scone longingly before getting up and ordering it carrying it back delicately, he set it on the table offering it to Beverly as well. They ate in relative silence both thinking their respective thoughts on this whole Richie and Eddie debacle. Beverly hoping she could sway Eddie to giving Richie a chance. Eddie thinking about how Richie had looked this morning when he had woken up. How Eddie’s heart had fluttered looking at the beautiful skin littered with freckles, his dark mass of curls haloed around his head. He was stretched out on his bed long limbs wrapped around Eddie as they slept. Eddie had come over to get his clothes and drop off Richie’s and spotted the taller man coming out of the shower. Two sassy comments later Richie had Eddie pressed against the wall kissing the life out of him. They kissed like their lives depended on it, on each other and Eddie was  _ gone.  _ They had fucked through the night falling asleep in the early morning only to start it all over again. 

Maybe he did like Richie and he just couldn’t admit it, maybe he was falling for the lanky man and he couldn’t help himself, maybe he did like it when Richie called him cute nicknames and kisses his neck and wrapped his arms around him holding him in close. He blushed as he finished his tea and his half of the scone with a shy smile. He didn’t  _ love  _ Richie but maybe he wasn’t  _ entirely  _ bad. Beverly got up with him and they left the café going their separate ways, Eddie waved smiling at her as he headed to his house. Climbing up the steps he decided that no Richie  _ sucked.  _ His clothes laid in a pile on his doorstep in a plastic bag and Eddie huffed opening the door carrying the clothes inside. He dumped them into the washer and turned it on throwing in some detergent. He tossed the bag in the recycling- thanks Beverly- and hung up his coat. Richie could be such an asshole sometimes that Eddie wondered why he stayed then he remembered the orgasms and decided this casual hooking up was alright. 

Richie finished quickly in his shower and got dressed with a slow easy pace shooting Stan a text message. He was to meet with him at his house and grabbed the clothes he had left gathering them into a plastic bag. He dropped them off on his way to Stan’s parking his car and getting out excitedly. He made his way to the front door and knocked shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited. Stanley had thrown open the door and wrapped Richie up in a hug smiling widely at him. Rihie was struck by how different this was when he had showed up after his first time with Eddie. 

Stan opened the door with an underlying look of murder in his eyes, he stared Richie down who smiled back at waiting patiently. Stanley let him inside with a grumble shitting the door leading him to the living room, Bill laid on the couch waiting for Stanley to come back. He too had a look in his eyes but it was disappointment and  _ that _ made Richie falter as he sat and looked at his two friends. 

“Am I missing something or?” Richie asked scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Stan barked out a laugh eyebrows shooting into his hairline from surprise. “You mean to tell me you don’t know?” 

“No?” He said softly feeling smaller by the second. 

“You just took his virginity in the back of a truck!” Stan snapped. 

Bill held him close and whispered sweet words of assurance to him as he tensed up. Richie felt as if the floor had just been yanked out from underneath his feet. 

“He was a virgin? He never told me!” Richie said defensively. 

“You didn’t ask?” 

“Well no Bill it didn’t really occur to me to ask a  _ drinking adult  _ if they were a virgin when he was the one grinding on  _ me  _ in the club! It’s not like he’s fucking 18 Bill he’s 21 old enough to drink! We danced and bickered and  _ he  _ made the first move. He kissed me. Don’t treat me like I’m an asshole when he could have stopped at anytime. He had no problem sassing me while he was taking my dick believe me.” 

Stan has wrinkled his nose and fixed Richie with a firm glare. “Whatever.” 

Richie knew he had won then. 

“Richie! I’m so happy you’ve come to your senses!” Stan said as he ushered him into the kitchen with a sly grin. 

Bill was already inside of the kitchen with an apron tied loosely around his waist. He was stirring a pan of tomato sauce and there was a cast iron skillet sitting on the counter with what appeared to be dough sitting inside. Richie slid up to the counter and sat at the stool smiling at Bill widely, his friend smiled back and tasted the sauce with a spare spoon humming softly to himself in satisfaction pitching the spoon into the sink. 

“So we’re going to win over Eddie?” Bill asked finally turning to face Richie. 

The other man smiled widely and nodded at Bill batting his eyelashes. “I meant it when I said it the first time. He has the energy to sass me when I’m  _ fucking  _ him. He’s the one.” 

“Or maybe you’re just bad lay Tozier.” 

“Well you never took me up on my offer to find out Stanley.” 

“Beep been Richie.” Bill laughed with a shake of his head. 

“ _ Anyway  _ Richie what’s your plan?” 

There was silence in the kitchen and Stan looked mortified staring at him with wide eyes and his eyebrows steadily disappearing into his hairline. 

“You don’t have one?” He asked softly, like he was trying not to spook a wild animal. 

“I just don’t know! I mean he acts like he hates me all the time but he does little sweet cute stuff. I mean sure I tease him he’s just so cute when he’s mad. But I haven’t like figured out how to make him like me.” He admitted rather lamely. 

“I say just keep doing what you’re doing but maybe try and do something sweet for him?” Bill offered. 

Richie shook his head sighing softly. “No Eddie would appreciate it but take it as like, incentive.” Richie murmured. 

Stanley had been quiet for a few moments now, the gears in his head were turning and he smiled at the thought of it. It was  _ perfect.  _

“Richie I have a perfect plan. Tell me when you don’t want to  _ just _ sleep with him anymore.” 


	3. Stay For Awhile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is wasted and can’t go home since he and Stan are hosting Stan’s parents. Stan called Richie and asked if Bill could sober up at his house for the night...while Richie has company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I disappeared for awhile and I apologize. Please accept my 6000+ words of effort as an apology and forgive me. Sorry for mistakes.

Eddie would like to think that with the amount of time he spent on his back-the amount of time he found himself here in  _ general,  _ honestly _ - _ that he was an expert on what was occupying Richie’s ceiling, that was until he noticed the glow-in-the-dark stars, moons, and planets. Richie was between his legs and he had been great at distracting Eddie up until then, his dark curly hair bobbing in his lap as he sucked Eddie slowly, running his tongue along the sensitive flesh, teasing the head when he got to the top to make Eddie swear softly and it was  _ fantastic  _ but then he had stopped to get lube-he had been gone for a bit now-and Eddie’s eyes had fluttered open and settled on the-now glowing-stickers and snorted trying to recall just  _ when  _ Richie had put those up when said man returned with a bottle of lube in one hand and his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear. Eddie groaned softly under his breath he saw this and he just  _ knew  _ that he wasn’t going to like what Richie had to say when he hung up, which he did just mere moments later and Eddie felt ice in his veins. 

He was tense and Richie could see it in his posture, it made something in his chest-his  _ heart,  _ he realized a moment later- _ ache  _ and he ditched his phone settling in between Eddie’s still spread legs. His large hands settled on Eddie’s thighs and he looked at him with a soft smile, he leaned down and pressed a few kisses onto the skin inside of Eddie’s knee. “Stan and Bill are hosting Stan’s parents and Bill is wasted. Stanley asked if Bill could come sober up here.” Richie said finally. 

“Right now?” 

“Right now.” Richie confirmed. 

Eddie groaned and let his body sag against the bed all tension leaving him, his eyes had slipped shut as he came to the sad realization that  _ no  _ he wasn’t getting laid tonight. He jolted and let out a shocked moan as Richie swallowed him down again picking up his fast pace fairly quickly, he gasped as two of Richie’s slick fingers found his hole circling over the puckered flesh. The noises in the room were  _ obscene,  _ Eddie’s moans spurred Richie on, allowed him to ignore the stubborn ache in his jaw and the slight pain in his knees from his position. He pressed his middle finger in first slick with lube it easily pressed into Eddie who whined and pushed his hips down onto Richie’s finger before rolling up into Richie’s mouth. The taller man allowed this rhythm and slipped his second finger inside not really focused on stretching Eddie and more so on finding his prostate to bring Eddie over the edge. He looked up at Eddie’s fingers laced into his hair pulling on the curly strands as he whimpered and moaned on Richie’s bed, he was drowning in said man’s hoodie as well but he was otherwise naked. There was a pink blush on his cheeks that followed down his neck-probably bloomed across his chest as well-his chest was heaving with ragged breaths as one hand was fisted in Richie’s curls the other grabbing Richie’s blanket tightly. Richie groaned softly as he felt the heat in his own belly flare with arousal, he could get off to Eddie alone and watching him fall apart was doing things to Richie. 

He worked his fingers faster and harder practically massaging Eddie’s prostate as he stayed with his nose pressed against Eddie’s pubic bone, the musky, clean, and delicious overall scent of  _ Eddie  _ was making Richie dizzy with desire. He kept his cheeks hollowed and ran his tongue along the firm flesh as Eddie cried out his name writhing against the bed. Richie felt his cock twitch at the image and decided to save  _ that  _ for later, he groaned around Eddie’s cock and that must have been the last straw for Eddie-he let out a long high pitched moan, Richie could tell he was getting close now-and Eddie just started  _ talking.  _

Normally  _ Richie _ was the one who was running his mouth but his mouth was well occupied. “God you fucking  _ owe  _ me for this! You better fucking wreck me Richie, I want to be  _ crying  _ from pleasure and delirious from sex. You’re gonna fuck me  _ hard  _ Rich, make me scream. Got it?” He paused and tugged on Richie’s curls looking down at him with a moan. Richie’s eyes were wide, even behind his glasses watching him with raw  _ hunger  _ that made Eddie tingle pleasantly-he kind of wanted Richie to look at him like that more often-his cheeks were flushed and his lips were wrapped prettily around Eddie’s cock. He nodded as best he could and Eddie groaned grinding his hips down against Richie’s fingers whining as he did so. “Seems like this is the only way to keep you quiet huh Rich?” He rolled his hips up this time deeper into Richie’s throat. 

Richie choked a bit his throat tightening around Eddie, he pulled off and used one of his hands to quickly wrap around Eddie’s now saliva coated dick flicking his wrist with practiced ease as he groaned nodding at Eddie’s words with a heavy swallow. “Yeah Eds,  _ fuck  _ I could cum just from seeing you. You look so fucking  _ good  _ Eddie.” 

His voice was wrecked from the blowjob and Eddie whined biting his lip, his toes curled a bit and he whimpered as he rocked with Richie grinding against his prostate and up into his skilled hand. In a smooth motion Richie sucked on the head of Eddie’s dick swirling his tongue across the sensitive head before teasing under the firm crown of the head with delight as Eddie let out a broken moan squeezing his eyes shut as he came hips twitching up into Richie’s mouth, the taller man swallowed when Eddie had finally stopped moving and caught his breath a flush to his cheeks. It had been awhile since he had  _ actually  _ cum in his pants  _ untouched  _ and  _ God  _ it was just from Eddie falling apart underneath him. 

Richie had an insistent need to take Eddie apart and worship him. To bring him to the brink of pleasure over and over, to let him bathe in ecstasy and writhe in pleasure but there was  _ more _ now. It was slow and subtle, so subtle Richie hadn’t noticed until he had been too late. When they finished fucking Richie found himself wanting to hang out on the couch after their shower instead of seeing Eddie to the door. When Eddie called him or texted asking if he could come over in the middle of his dinner he found he didn’t want to be interrupted by a phone call but rather by Eddie  _ here _ in his apartment because they were eating  _ together _ . He pushed those feelings down because he wasn’t sure about  _ Eddie’s _ feelings that’s what this experiment was all about. He drew his thoughts from it all for a moment and let himself breathe before he followed Eddie who had already retreated into the bathroom. When Richie stepped inside the bathroom mirror had begun to fog up from the steam in the small room and Richie shook his head  _ knowing  _ Eddie had it at some obscene temperature. 

He slipped out of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper before joining Eddie. He was gorgeous as always, currently he had his body underneath the warm spray of water with his back facing Richie. His head hung between his shoulders letting the water pelt down onto his muscles and cascade down his smooth and toned back. He was currently turning to face Richie and the taller man was stunned for a moment by the absolutely  _ soft  _ look Eddie fixed him with. He swallowed heavily looking at Eddie with the same look-he could only assume-before he watched Eddie’s face shift-as if there was an internal struggle first-then it slid back to the slightly guarded expression he kept around everyone and Richie felt a little hopeful. 

“So Eds-“

“ _ No.”  _

“ _ Fine, Eddie  _ so I owe you. If you stick around until Bill passes out I’ll fuck you till you  _ cry. _ ” He said casually, as if discussing the weather or how they were going to handle Bill when he arrived.

Eddie’s hands were busy scrubbing shampoo into his hair and Richie saw his hands falter and felt his lips curl in a small victory before reaching above Eddie’s head to the detachable showerhead wetting his thick curls. Eddie made a soft noise of acknowledgement and hummed in thought as he used the showerhead to rinse his hair as Richie washed his. “Pretty tempting Tozier.” 

Richie let it stay at that and they both finished the shower silently-with the exception of Richie slapping Eddie’s ass followed by an outraged yelp from said boy. Richie stepped out first grabbing a towel to dry his wet hair before drying off the rest of his body. He loped his way out of the bathroom with a tune under his breath combing his hair. Eddie emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam a lazy smile on his face. He shuffled into Richie’s room stealing a too large shirt and a pair of boxer briefs from him. He tossed his towel in the hamper as he passed by, when he entered the living room he faltered for a moment. Richie hadn’t gotten dressed, well he hadn’t dressed  _ completely  _ yet and stood in the living room in just his boxers on the phone with someone again. He stood in front of his fire place the light from the fire creating a warm glow against his skin. There were still a few drops of water scattered across Richie’s stomach which he was absentmindedly scratching as he laughed into the phone. Eddie knew there was  _ something  _ underlying in both of their lives now between each other but he  _ refused  _ to be the first to say anything. What if Richie didn’t feel the same? Then Eddie was left the fool, not only that but he lost  _ any  _ contact with Richie and quite frankly Eddie wasn’t ready to give that up yet. He slipped his way into the kitchen before Richie caught him staring, he poured himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter beginning to get lost in his own thoughts. Richie was amazing, better than Eddie had initially given him credit for. There were times Eddie found himself wishing he had given Richie more of a shot so they could be possibly  _ dating _ right now instead of hooking up. He supposed to someone  _ outside  _ of the situation they were dating but Eddie never really stayed the night, they never went out to dinner, they didn’t kiss outside of sex, they didn’t even really  _ touch  _ outside of sex. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the front door opening. 

_ Oh right. Bill.  _ Eddie remembered gripping the glass tighter. Richie came in with Bill in tow who was smiling happily wobbling a bit as he followed. Eddie snorted and took another long drink, in between the time Eddie had looked at Richie he had gotten on a shirt and warm flannel pajama pants. Eddie silently mourned the loss of the distraction but was also grateful so he could focus more on Bill. He had settled on the chair Richie pulled out for him, he was watching Richie in awe as the other man bustled around the kitchen working on making him a cup of coffee and some toast. 

“Got a little too toasted huh Bill?” Eddie asked finishing the water. He left the glass in the sink settling into the chair next to him. 

“Yeah! The drinks just tasted so good and then I was  _ drunk! _ ” He said a little too loudly. 

Eddie winced but smiled with a nod afterwards when Bill looked at him with furrowed brows. When he didn’t stop Eddie cleared his throat and swallowed shooting a desperate glance to Richie, he was however too busy grabbing three mugs and lining them out. Bill’s hand finally farted out and he poked Eddie’s cheek before shaking his head and jabbing his finger painfully into his neck. 

“What’s  _ that? _ ” He asked pressing harder. 

Eddie furrowed his brow now snatching Bill’s hand away before slipping away to find a mirror. He groaned softly once he spotted one seeing a large bruise against his neck.  _ Fucking Richie.  _ He returned to the kitchen where Bill was in a fit of giggles and Richie was sipping his coffee with a smug grin. Eddie grabbed his cup and added some sugar and cream noticing the till very dark shade of the coffee. He took a long swallow before acknowledging Bill once more with a scowl on his face. 

“I’m an  _ adult  _ and it’s none of your  _ business. _ ” He said sassily making Bill pout and Richie smile softly. 

“I’m an  _ adult  _ too!” Bill protested. “I can hear about  _ sex.”  _ He whispered ‘sex’ making Eddie giggle rolling his eyes. 

“Then let’s hear about  _ your  _ sex life then Billy boy.” Richie suggested, he was joking though. 

Bill however hadn’t gotten the memo. “It is  _ great. _ ” Bill began before hiccuping. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Stan is so sexy. I mean I know he had kind of dorky hobbies but he can be so  _ freaky. _ ” Bill said dreamily. 

Eddie choked on his sip of coffee while Richie laughed softly setting down his mug stealing on of the pieces of toast Bill wasn’t eating. “Really good ol Stan the Man huh?” 

“Oh yeah he’s a  _ man.”  _

Richie raised his eyebrows in a silent request for more and Bill obliged feeling generous in his drunken state. “He fucks me so good you guys.” 

Eddie had recovered from his coughing fit and now stared at Bill with wide eyes, he had never pictured Bill to be the one being  _ fucked.  _ He supposed that was pretty rude considering it would be awful for someone to assume he was the bottom because he was smaller. Stan just seemed more prim and proper while Bill seemed more leader and take charge. Eddie supposed it made sense on the flip side. His thoughts were once more interrupted with a rather loud yawn stretching as he stared at his friends. 

“Wanna go to bed Bill?” Richie asked. 

“Buy me dinner!” Bill giggled. 

“Breakfast is on me. Fair?” Richie asked instead. 

Bill nodded and Richie smiled rinsing out their cups and tossing the last half of toast. He helped Bill to his guest room and laid him down after giving him pajamas and waiting patiently for Bill’s drunken limbs to coordinate themselves into the clothes. Once the door was closed and a bucket was deposited by Bill he rejoined Eddie. The smaller man had been lost in his thoughts. What did people think when they saw Richie and Eddie? Did they think they were together? Did anyone even see him and Richie  _ together?  _ A small blush heated his cheeks as he thought about it after all he wouldn’t  _ mind  _ getting Chinese with Richie. Or staying up late watching comedies or cuddling on cold winter nights. As much as Eddie wanted those things he was also hesitant because Richie was well  _ Richie  _ and when was anything serious? Never. Except he had been when he agreed to stop with Eddie to take care of his friend in need. To offer Eddie an alternative for what was ruined and  _ still  _ get him off. 

“Hey Eds I had a thought.”

“Must have hurt.”

“Only a little.” He shrugged casually before strolling closer toying with the hem of  _ his  _ shirt. 

He felt an odd bloom of pride in his chest, he felt the territorial side of him quelled by seeing Eddie’s small frame in his shirt and boxer briefs. It was attractive not only because of his clothes hanging on Eddie’s smaller frame but because they brought out the soft features of him making Richie wrap his hands around his hip bones giving a soft squeeze. “I want you to ride my face babe.” He purred nipping at the shell of Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie was in a predicament for a few reasons. For starters Richie calling him  _ babe  _ did things to him, like the blush that was high on his cheeks slowly creeping down his neck to his chest. Secondly riding Richie’s face made Eddie whine with neediness and press closer to Richie hands fisted in his sleep shirt swallowing heavily as he nodded rising a little on his toes. Third he had been promised to be  _ fucked  _ so this was just the beginning of the journey to making him cry and he was excited. He could feel his cock half hard already straining against the fabric of the briefs. Richie could feel it firm and hot against his thigh and it made him smile, he had kissed down Eddie’s ear to his neck by this time laying kisses the column of his throat nipping at the soft flesh every now and then. He could feel his pulse beneath his lips, a rapid beat that only went faster as one hand untangled from the shirt to tangle in Richie’s curls holding him against his throat whining softly. 

“I want to ride your face.” He replied finally, the vibrations of his voice tickling his lips. 

Richie pulled back and bit his lip looking down at Eddie with slightly soft eyes. There was a tense moment in the air before Eddie decided to break it by pulling Richie down for another hungry kiss ignoring how it was softer than normal, how Richie didn’t bite at his lower lip, how he didn’t feel the need to fight Richie for the rhythm. He just enjoyed it before breaking away also ignoring how his hand had moved from fisting his curls to cupping his cheek and jaw during their kiss. 

“But not in your kitchen.” He whispered lips mere centimeters from Richie’s. 

“But Eds you’re such a snack.” 

Eddie pulled away with a roll of his eyes and laced his fingers with Richie’s gently tugging him in the direction of Richie’s bedroom. “Less talking more fucking.” He urged. 

Richie let himself be guided into his bedroom with a lazy smile, Eddie paused by the bed and fidgeted as he waited for Richie. Rather than tease him-and potentially lose this opportunity-Richie laid on the bed and settled carefully before looking at Eddie. His eyes were dark with desire and trained on Eddie, he licked his lips raising a single finger curling it at Eddie. He was still fully clothed while Eddie slipped out of the boxer briefs letting them fall to the floor. The house was quiet, Bill was asleep and Eddie had turned everything off before they came up here. The silence now made Eddie feel hot, Richie’s eyes were completely on  _ him  _ and it made his belly hot with desire. 

“Can’t be too loud Eds. Don’t wanna wake Billy up now do we?” 

A blush rose high on Eddie’s cheeks at Richie’s words, his voice was low and rough with arousal. He was taking in Eddie like he was the most beautiful person in the world. Eddie wanted to start getting used to that look someday soon he thought wistfully before letting other thoughts slip away while he climbed onto the bed. He carefully settled on Richie’s chest leaning back onto his hands. Once he was stable he carefully guided his hips-with Richie’s trusty hands as well-to settle over Richie’s face. With his body leaned back Richie could still breathe fairly well. Eddie’s breath was heaving his chest and he whined softly before Richie squeezed his hips once more before moving his hands to spread Eddie’s plump cheeks. He pulled Eddie just a bit further down before leaning his head up to lick around the rim with a soft teasing stroke. Eddie gasped softly fingers flexing softly against the sheet, Richie smirked as he moved in placing in a few broad flat strokes pressing a firm kiss to his perineum and Eddie shivered above him. Richie grinned and he was overwhelmed with Eddie’s delicious scent and the soft touch of his skin, he leaned up just a little further sucking one of Eddie’s balls into his mouth. Eddie moaned softly making Richie’s cock twitch in his boxers. 

He moved back down and licked over Eddie’s hole once more pressing gently with the tip of his tongue. Eddie’s mouth dropped open in a soft moan as Richie’s tongue moved against his hole. Richie’s hands were spread out across Eddie’s cheeks pulling them apart as he buried his face in deeper and worked his tongue harder. He switched between quick darts of his tongue to long strokes across, Eddie’s hands clenched the sheets and he whined feeling Richie push his tongue in deeper. The heat in his belly burned hotter and the pleasure he felt was enough to make him swivel his hips against Richie’s face getting lost in the rhythm. Richie’s hands squeezed Eddie’s thighs as he kept his work up on Eddie his own cock hard against his boxers staining the fabric with pre-cum and straining against it. Eddie’s own cock twitched helplessly and Eddie wanted to touch it  _ so  _ badly but he let Richie take him apart slowly instead. Strong hands drilled his hips and lifted him momentarily as Richie’s arm shot out grabbing lube from his nightstand. 

“Flip around for me baby. I want you to get my cock nice and wet okay?” 

Eddie’s face was bright red with arousal and embarrassment at how quickly he moved. Richie was still laying on his back against the bed but now Eddie was on his hands and knees leaning over Richie to grasp his cock in one hand wrapping his lips around the tip. Richie swore softly watching Eddie’s body as he leaned down over him. Richie’s hands settled on Eddie’s hips pulling them down a bit, once they were where he wanted them he moved his hands to Eddie’s cheeks spreading them apart before he leaned in and licked over his hole again. Eddie sucked the tip softly swirling his tongue around the head, teasing over the slit. Richie groaned rolling his hips up into Eddie’s mouth gripping his asscheeks tightly between his fingers. He pushed his tongue in deeper making Eddie whine around his cock softly, he took it deeper into his throat swallowing around him. Richie spread some lube across his hole carefully pressing his middle finger into Eddie, he curled the digit as he went placing soft kisses along Eddie’s thighs and asscheeks showing him with compliments in between. 

Eddie’s cheeks were red with desire flushing his skin beautifully, there was a trail of spit that was attached to Richie’s cock from his lips. He worked what was left that he couldn’t fit in his mouth desperately spreading the wetness across Richie’s cock, who groaned and rolled his hips up before focusing once more. He pressed his tongue in beside his now two fingers that were steadily working Eddie open, spreading his fingers and curling them up into Eddie. There was a loud gasp as Eddie pulled off of Richie’s cock panting heavily as he weakly stroked Richie while he caught his breath. His jaw was beginning to ache and his throat hurt but fuck did he enjoy it. His bucks rocked back against Richie’s fingers gently swiveling his hips whenever Richie would pause for more lube or to add his third and final finger. His free hand was splayed out across Eddie’s asscheek gripping it tightly as he fucked his fingers inside of Eddie with a low groan. Eddie’s lips wrapped around the tip of Richie’s cock once more tongue circling the flesh as he slowly moved further down. 

“Fuck Eds you’re pretty damn good at that, gonna have to fuck your face some time though.” Richie began casually, his fingers still curled inside of Eddie spreading him open purposefully leaving Eddie’s prostate out of the mix. “Make you take all of my dick down that pretty throat of yours.” Eddie moaned around his cock more spit dripping down his shaft to be spread by Eddie’s hand. “Watch you fucking choke on it baby, only let you off enough to breathe before I fuck your throat again.” Eddie groaned and pulled off of Richie’s cock one last time taking in greedy lungfuls of air. 

“God Richie  _ please  _ I want you already. Fuck me please please  _ please!” _

Richie’s cock twitched in Eddie’s hand as he groaned-rather loudly-carefully pulling his fingers from Eddie. He was too hot now in all of his clothes still, Eddie hot on top of him, and the room thick with lust and sex. He patted Eddie’s ass twice and the smaller man climbed off of him laying back on Richie’s bed, his shirt had slid up exposing his stomach and his cock and Richie was breathless. Eddie looked up at him shyly toying with the hem of Richie’s shirt. 

“Are you just gonna stare at me?” 

Richie swore softly quickly shedding his shirt and pants along with his boxers. He climbed onto the bed and settled in between Eddie’s legs skimming his hands along his thighs squeezing tightly as he got closer. Eddie shivered and gasped softly biting his lip, one of Richie’s hands moved from his thigh to smooth over the cradle of his hips, his hand just brushing against Eddie’s cock as he moved his hand up to settle onto his hip. Dark eyes settled on Eddie with a hungry gaze that made him blush under the scrutiny but arch up with excitement. With one last firm grip to Eddie’s hip Richie moved both of his hands to bran Eddie’s looping them around his legs to hold them up. He kept one hand wrapped around Eddie’s wrist helping pin his leg as the other wrapped around his cock giving a few rough rugs before he lined up with Eddie’s entrance and pushed in slowly. The smaller man let out a high whine at the slight burn of the stretch, Richie felt huge going inside of him and it made him flush at the exposed position. With his cock sliding smoothly into Eddie his hand left his cock and wrapped around Eddie’s wrist again pushing both of them up now. Eddie’s knees were practically in his chest and he was being split open by Richie’s cock and it was  _ wonderful.  _ Richie rolled his hips into Eddie watching as his cock disappeared inside of him, Eddie was stretched wide around him and it was  _ hot.  _

“Fuck you’re so tight Eddie.” Richie whispered into the air. His breathing was heavy as he bottomed out his balls pressed flush against his ass. 

Eddie groaned and took a moment to adjust to the feeling of Richie inside of him, he whimpered as Richie moved inside of him, he groaned at the slide of his cock, felt it press back inside of him. Eddie felt like the breath was punched out of his chest the tip of Richie’s cock grinding into his prostate, the cool metal was pleasant, helped ground him. It was short lived however as his body heated the metal, with every grind of Richie’s hips Eddie was whining. Richie’s hands let go of Eddie’s wrists and instead slid his hands into the bend of Eddie’s knees pinning them himself using the new grip for leverage as well rolling his hips into Eddie with deep slow thrusts that made Eddies toes curl, he whined high in his throat-faintly thinking of poor sleeping Bill- before he was lost in Richie fucking him again. With his hands free now Eddie gripped the sheets with one hand, his fingers were clenched tightly in a fist as the other teased his nipples rolling the buds in between his pinchers pinching them lightly. His big doe eyes were trained on Richie, they were half mast from pleasure and arousal and it made Richie groan from his position looking down at Eddie. 

He quickly let go of Eddie’s legs and settled his hands on his hips pulling Eddie down onto his cock with every thrust upwards. Small sounds of pleasure left Eddie’s lips, his cock jerked with every thrust inside of him pre-cum dripping down the tip. Richie’s curls were dark with sweat and stuck to his forehead, his mouth was open slightly as soft grunts and groans slipped past his lips along with the occasional soft moan of Eddie’s name. It made the heat in his belly spike with hunger every time Richie said his name, he rolled his hips with Richie desperately chasing his release as he felt it coming closer. Richie encouraged his movements helping guide his hips with his hands, he was moving faster now his own release coming closer to him. His thrusts were fast now quick harsh jabs aimed at Eddie’s prostate chasing the feeling of soft smooth flesh encasing his cock. Richie groaned wanting t to last longer, wanting to be stuck on the edge with Eddie for hours while their bodies writhed against each other. He wanted to feel Eddie’s racing pulse beneath his lips and hear those beautiful sounds coming from his lips forever. It has escalated from short cries of pleasure to breathless sighs of Richie’s name followed by ‘oh god’ and ‘ _ fuck me’  _ and Richie was fucking gone. He let his eyes slip shut as he focused on Eddie’s body, one of his hands moving from his hip to his dick fisting the hot flesh in his hands. He moved his hand quickly flicking his wrist with practiced ease, he leaned down and sealed his lips over Eddie’s pulse point sucking harshly, his hand that was still on Eddie’s hip squeezed tightly as he pushed his hips  _ hard  _ and _ fast  _ against Eddie’s. As for Eddie he moaned one hand coming to tangle in Richie’s dark curls fisting then tightly as Richie sucked a bruise into his skin. His legs pulled Richie in shoving the tip of his cock and the wonderful metal of his piercing straight into Eddie’s prostate. He ground his hips in small circles pulling his hips back just enough to let the pleasure begin to ebb away before rolling forward again. He had let go of the skin on Eddie’s neck impressed with the blooming bruise. Eddie cried Richie’s name softly into his hair as his cock jerked in Richie’s hand hot ropes of cum coating Richie’s fist. The taller man was breathless as Eddie tightened around him, he shoved his hips forward three more times before burying his face into Eddie’s neck with a low groan of his name, his cock jerked inside of Eddie his own cum painting Eddie’s insides making the smaller man whine softly. If he hadn’t just cum he would have ground back against Richie’s hips greedily wanting more. 

The room was silent as they caught their breath, in the distance there was a loud snore which let both men know that Bill was still thankfully asleep. Richie chuckled softly as he untangled himself from Eddie breathing heavily. The smaller man’s skin was still turning back to its normal shade, slightly pink still as he also caught his breath. Richie’s shirt was bunches up by his armpits now his stomach shiny with his own cum. He wrinkled his nose looking over at Richie with an almost  _ fond  _ roll of his eyes. 

“I’m showering again before I leave Tozier.” He said before rolling off of the bed. 

Richie watched as his shirt fell to cover Eddie’s body again and smiled shaking his head at Eddie. “Yeah leave me to clean up like the whore I am.” He joked. 

He felt a small pang of hurt bloom in his chest as Eddie didn’t correct him, his head did however flutter with hope when Eddie faltered for a moment before scooping up all of their messy clothes taking them to the laundry on his way. He ditched Richie’s shirt there too, quickly making his way back to the bathroom to shower. Richie slid back against the bed with a soft sigh. This was all so  _ complicated  _ now and it made Richie’s head hurt with the effort. He looked around his room and sighed softly getting up to change the sheets starting his laundry. He loaded the washer but waited to actually run the water until Eddie had finished and he could rinse off. He felt nervous now but he  _ had  _ to do it. He  _ needed  _ to know if he even had a shot at getting Eddie to be with him or if this was all he’d have with Eddie. When he heard the shower turn off he decided that he would deal with the consequences later and started the washer anyway busying himself with the dishes while he waited. He was jittery it made his movements unnatural and jerky and he swore softly taking a deep breath. 

It was just a question and it was just  _ Eddie.  _ He had seen him naked, had his dick inside his mouth, and spent hours worshiping his skin. He could ask a simple question couldn’t he? But he couldn’t because he was a coward and he didn’t want Eddie to reject him. He didn’t think he’d be able to live with himself if he lost Eddie now, having Eddie in his life in any sense made him happier. He straightened as he heard Eddie’s soft foot falls as he shuffled into the kitchen clearing his throat softly. 

“Thanks for the clothes. I’ll bring them back sometime. Or you can pick them up if you end up at my house first.” 

Richie looked over his shoulder and Eddie was dressed comfortably in a pair of loose basketball shorts and another hoodie. Richie noticed how his laundry had started to pile up now Eddie stealing his clothes and wearing them rather than bringing his own anymore. He decided to pick  _ that  _ fight another time and instead swallowed heavily because it was now or  _ never.  _

“Or you could stay until  _ your  _ clothes are done. I mean what if Bill wakes up and I’m in the shower?” He tacked on Bill for good measure turning back to the dishes to hide his face. 

Eddie was quiet behind him and it made his nerves stand on edge. He forced himself to keep his posture calm and relaxed schooling his expression before turning to face Eddie. The smaller man was eyeing him carefully his lips pursed in thought, his hands were tucked inside of the hoodie pocket but Richie could assume he was playing with his fingers. He felt nervous at the prospect of Eddie saying  _ no  _ but the prospect of Eddie potentially saying  _ yes  _ made Richie hold on to hope drumming his fingers against the counter. 

“Okay.” He replied finally. 

_ Okay? Okay! Okay.  _ Richie felt like the world had just been lit up with a bright spot light and he was speechless for a moment. His fingers stopped their melody on the counter and he sagged a bit, he was more relieved than he realized. 

“Thanks Spaghetti! I’ll be quick incase Bill throws up on you.” With that he was off to his bedroom quickly grabbing clothes. 

He didn’t want to rush per say but he also didn’t want to waste too much time lest Eddie become bored and decide to leave anyway. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepped into the warm spray. Eddie was downstairs sitting on the couch with his hand to his mouth in slight shock. Richie had asked him to  _ stay _ , maybe it was just for laundry or  _ maybe  _ it was because Richie wanted to spend time with  _ Eddie _ . The thought that Richie might have asked Eddie to stick around put him on cloud nine. He wandered Richie’s apartment looking over the various pictures and trinkets he had collected over the years. He stopped as he noticed a coaster from a bar. It seemed familiar, slightly faded with use from the night it was representing he assumed, before it clicked. 

“This was the bar he met me in.” Eddie whispered softly trailing his fingers over it. 

He paid it no mind because there were  _ plenty  _ of reasons to keep an old coaster. He continued on smiling at some pictures of Richie out at the beach with a wide grin before he stopped. There on the bookshelf was the napkin he had scrawled a note on for Richie. He looked at his own handwriting-the napkin was from the coffee shop he had talked to Beverly about his feelings for Richie. He felt his heart flutter in his chest, Richie was keeping all these mementos and they weren’t even  _ dating.  _ Now on a hunt Eddie scanned through Richie’s belongings with renewed purpose, he noticed a wristband from a club they had met up with each other before going to each other’s houses. He saw the coffee sleeve he had scribbled his phone number on, a receipt from the  _ one  _ time they went to a sex shop together, and more was littered through the apartment. He blushed softly and toyed with his hands shyly, he was conflicted wanting to keep the knowledge secret but desperately wanting to confront Richie about keeping all of these little bits. He moved away from the walls and sat heavily in a chair with his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard the floorboards creak and thought it was Richie. He looked up sharply startled to see Bill slumped against the wall. He looked sleep rumpled and unsteady but overall was looking decent. 

“Hello Bill. How are you feeling?” 

“Thirsty.” 

Eddie chuckled softly and went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water for him. He returned and pressed it into his hand along with some medicine. 

“You’re gonna need it.” 

Bill swallowed the water and pills with a grateful nod groaning at the slightly bitter taste that was left in his mouth. “Thanks Eddie.” 

It was silent for a moment, Bill holding his glass as Eddie wrung his hands unsure of what to say. There were so many questions hanging in the balance he wanted to ask but he wasn’t sure where to start or if he should even be asking. 

“Do you-“

“You know-“ 

They both stopped and laughed eyes meeting as they trailed off. Eddie cleared his throat and gestured for Bill. 

“You now Richie kind of likes you.” 

Eddie stopped his mouth snapping shut as he looked at Bill with wide eyes. He swallowed and stopped with his hands taking a deep breath. 

“Do you want me to help you back to bed?” Eddie asked softly. 

Bill watched him for a moment and Eddie felt exposed. As if Bill could see his thoughts and feelings out in the open like he was a book Bill was reading rather than a friend he was talking with. He waited with baited breath as Bill scrutinized him with slightly suspicious eyes. For the sake of Eddie’s dignity he took the water glass back carefully and took care of it to get Bill’s eyes off of him if just for a moment. When he returned Bill was still staring but it was sleepy now, gentle. 

“Yes please.” 

Eddie faltered for a moment, unsure of what they were talking about before he remembered and blushed leading Bill to the spare. He grabbed a pair of shorts and offered them to Bill who changed and settled into the bed with a soft sigh of happiness. 

“Thanks Eddie. See you in the morning.”

Eddie smiled tightly at Bill as he closed his eyes settling down into the covers. He didn’t respond instead tiptoeing out of the room, once the door was shut he made his way back to the living room. He watched his feet as he walked thoughts swirling in his brain and it throbbed painfully with the effort. He looked up and stopped as Richie turned to face him in the living room. He looked handsome, his wet curls combed and framing his face, his glasses were clean and firmly fixed into place, he had a lazy grin on his face and his posture was easy and relaxed. He wore just a pair of boxers and Eddie felt himself blush the more he stared. Richie let his eyes and Eddie was overwhelmed for a moment with the raw emotion there. 

“You actually stayed.” 

“I might have had a good reason.” 

Eddie’s eyes subtly flicked over to the wall landing briefly on the coffee sleeve, bright pink writing standing out from the other things littering the area. Richie looked over and blushed softly before setting on the couch opening his arms, it only took a moment for Eddie to join him carefully curling up in Richie’s lap as they watched some tv before returning to Richie’s bedroom to sleep. Maybe Richie fucked him once more and kept good on his promise to make him  _ cry.  _ From pleasure of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Kudos and Requests are appreciated and welcome! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
